Fabrevans' Emails
by wandering-wanderluster
Summary: It's been a year since Sam Evans graduated from high school, he's now living in San Diego, California where he is taking part time classes at UCSD. Meanwhile across the continental United States, Quinn Fabray is a sophomore at Yale University. What will happen when Quinn reaches out to Sam after two years? Will their love flourish again or will it once again end up in heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a year since Sam Evans graduated from high school, he's now living in San Diego, California where he is taking part time classes at UCSD. Meanwhile across the continental United States, Quinn Fabray is a sophomore at Yale University. She has settled into college life well although as hard as she tried to prevent it she has lost contact with her ex-glee club members. What will happen when Quinn reaches out to Sam after two years? Will their love flourish once more after leaving things between them unsettled, or will it once again end up in heartbreak and angst?**

* * *

"_And that is the meaning of life. Now before I let you guys go, yes I see you on the edge of your seats and I'm assuming it isn't because of the fascinating wisdom I've just imparted into your heads. Go out there and experience life, consider it a grade. See you next Monday, remember to bring your scantron since we have a major exam_."

Quinn smiled forward as one of her favorite professors wrapped up her lecture. As she gathered her macbook pro and placed it into its light green colored sleeve she almost laughed at how comical her last bit of lecture was. Quinn? Experiencing life? All she ever did was study. She'd practically placed a wall around her, a fortress you might say which people were unable to clamber over, be it with texts, phone calls or tweets. She rose from her seat and shuffled behind her classmates as they made their way out of the huge auditorium. She watched as people went this way and that, with friends and alone and wondered what their lives were like. Were they as stressed as she was? She shook her head as if answering her own question. No one was as stressed as she was. As she arrived at the bike rack in front of the auditorium she placed her shoulder bag into the basket at the front of her bike and hopped on, thankful to have it as both a source of transportation and exercise.

She breathed in the clean New Haven air as she whizzed by, her legs pumping the pedals as she went uphill and into the residential area of campus. One turn left, then a turn right she slowed down until she came upon the small but absolutely adorable red bricked condo she called home. 'Home' wasn't what she was used to back in Lima, this home was all hers.. and Amber's- her roomate. Their condominium was perfect, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, even a small little area in the back where they had a garden and a grill. As Quinn climbed the two small steps onto the deck she remembered what it was like when she'd first arrived in New Haven and met Amber at the lease signing. She'd been hesistant at first, who wouldn't have been when you were in a new place alone and were about to begin living with a complete stranger. Thankfully the two had hit it off from the start and they'd been each others lifelines, a break from classes and studies, exams and loneliness.

"Amber, you home?" Quinn called out as she closed the door behind her and walked towards her bedroom. She placed her bag gently on her bed and pulled her laptop out, placing it on the white desk beside her. "Amber?" she called out one last time tentatively and listened for a minute. "Taking that as a no" she said to no one in particular and switched on her macbook. As the screen booted up and she typed in her password she grabbed her computer and walked it with her towards her bed, placing it beside her as she got comfortable. It was 6 in the evening, a Friday night, and Quinn was laying in bed. Her social life was a joke. In high school she'd been a queen bee, a cheerleader, the epitome of what the popular girl should have been, in college she wasn't. There were no queen bee's in college, everything you received had to be worked for and that's what she was doing.. or should have been doing instead of opening up Facebook and scrolling down her newsfeed.

"Boring.. Old news.. Oh look she got a cat.."

She was about to log off and curse boredom before she came upon a post from someone she hadn't seen in two years.

"_Sam Evans: Nothing better than feeling the sun on your face as a wave takes you under. Screw you San Diego tides._"

Quinn couldn't deny the fact that the mere sight of his name sent shivers up her spine. Exactly two years ago she had left her home, her friends, her mom, to come here. And in those two years she'd only talked to Rachel three times, each of those thimes the conversation revolving on her relationship with Finn and the fact that he still wasn't in New York. She'd also talked to Mercedes, but texts became scarce and so did calls. A fleeting thought crossed her mind: Were Sam and her still together? She had no reason to think about this, she had cheated on him, she had lost him, yet here he was filtering into her mind on a Friday night while he was in the other side of the world. She missed talking to people, but Sam wasn't just anyone. He was someone she had fun with, he calmed her down and brought her up, took care of her.. loved her. Contacting him wouldn't hurt- it couldnt.

She noticed there was a small green circle next to his name on her chat box and decided to send him an i.m.

**Quinn**: Surfing lessons not going so good I take it?

Debating whether to sign off completely and put her computer under her bed as she waited for a response, any response her heart began to hammer as "_Sam Evans is typing_" appeared at the bottom of the window.

**Sam**: Well well well, if it isn't Miss Fabray. Just because I look the part doesnt mean I have it :P

How was it that he could make her smile so easily.

**Quinn**: Had me fooled Mr. Evans. I was under the impression you could do anything, forgive me.

She closed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow beneath her as a ding chimed from the computer and her eyes scanned the message, a smile immediately springing to her face.

**Sam**: Is that so? Don't let me ruin the illusion.

_Ding._

**Sam**: How are you Q, it's been a while!

"I'm bored, and lonely, and homesick. I miss my mom and Sue, Mr. Shuester, Mercedes, Rachel.. you"

**Quinn**: I'm doing great, focusing on school really. I know I know, I've been busy and I didn't know if anyone even used this thing anymore. All my roomate raves about is Twitter these days. What about you Sam? How are you?

**Sam**: That's great! Don't tell me you don't have one of those, everyone has one Q! You're running late on the times! I'm good. I'm actually in sunny San Diego but you saw that because of my status..

She laughed as she read his answer once again and didn't notice a mahogany head of hair that appeared at her door.

"_What are you doing?_" she heard Amber's distinct voice from the doorframe. Quinn's eyes quickly looked up as she lowered the screen down a bit so Amber couldn't see what she was up to. Its not that she was doing something wrong, in fact all she was doing was catching up with a friend but she was still self conscious about things like this, her friends from home. "_Oookay.. want to go get some food with me? Free slices at Coops up on third._"

At the mention of food Quinns stomach rumbled and the two girls laughed. "I think that answers your question." _Ding_. "Uh- let me get changed and do something with my hair and I'll meet you in the living room. 5 minutes" she smiled at Amber and turned her light green eyes in her direction.

"_5 minutes Q, or I'm going without you!_" her roomate laughed and walked back out towards her own bedroom, thankfully closing the door behind her. Quinn hopped off the bed and spun the laptop around, moving the screen back into position as she opened the window back up.

**Sam**: Shit theres a time difference and I don't know what it is

She smiled as she typed back;

**Quinn**: No worries, it's only 6:45. What times is it there? Will you be on long, Im heading out to grab some food.

**Sam**: 3:45. Actually I have class in like 15 minutes and I have to get off. You have my number right? Use it Fabray :P Have a good dinner.

At that she saw the green dot become replaced with a gloomy gray one. Of course she had his number, she had everyones number, she just didn't use them. And here he was, challenging her after a forty five minute conversation. "Get a grip, Fabray" she warned herself as she grabbed a headband and ran her finger through her shoulder lenght blonde hair. She closed her laptop and quickly rimmed eyeliner on her lids and applied mascara to her ridiculously long eyelashes before heading out towards the livingroom. She saw Amber snacking on something as she scrolled on her phone, her head turning up as she heard Quinns footsteps. "Good, I was about to go in there and drag you out" she teased. "Shit" the blonde said, "One sec!" she called towards her loudly as she turned and sprinted back to her bedroom. The blonde grabbed her cellphone from her nightstand and placed it in her pocket before heading back out, this time Amber threw her a weird look before walking towards the door.

"_What the hell was that?_"

"Nothing.. I almost forgot something is all" she shrugged.

"_You're so weird tonight_" the brunette laughed and led the way up the street towards the pizza place, the cellphone in the blondes pocket burning a hole in her shorts with each step she took. The steps rhytmically saying "Text him" as her sandals slapped the pavement.

Text him. Text him. Text him.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thank you to those who have favorited and reviewed my story! I'm glad you're liking it so far and I hope you continue to do so! Please continue to review, whether it be good or bad. I love constructive criticism!**

* * *

It felt like theyd been walking forever as they finally turned the corner onto the brightly lit third street. "Was it just me or did that walk seem to take hours?" Quinn asked in a serious tone but knew her eyes gave off a playful glint as the girl beside her entertwined their arms so that they were now connected by their elbows and led her into Coops, the most popular pizza place off campus.

"_You are such a drama queen, I'd swear you were from New York instead of Ohio_" Amber laughed and pushed the door open with her hip, moving Quinn forward with her arm and taking a hefty look around the place. Quinn followed her eyes as if she too were expecting someone but was met with strangers instead of friends. A group of four- two girls and two boys- waved the brunette over, one of the guys drinking the blonde in with his eyes as they sauntered over. She wondered what he saw with his hungry eyes as they roamed down her body and then back up to her face, his cheeks flaming as his muddy brown eyes met her light green ones. She arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips at him before turning back to the groups leader, a perky redhead who reminded her of Brittany because she radiated bubbliness.

"_Amber, knew you'd make it! Who's your friend?_" Quinn watched as the girl pushed herself off of her seat and extended her hand out towards her. "_Hi, I'm Kristen, I've seen you around campus actually, Philosophy at 4 right?_"

To be completely honest Quinn had never seen the girl in her life, but it wasn't her fault, it was because she was always so wrapped up in her thoughts. She moved untangled her arm from Ambers as she pushed it forward to meet Kristens and shook it gently giving her a confident smile, completely different from what she was feeling inside. "Nice to meet you Kristen, I'm Quinn Fabray. I think I've seen you too actually, yep Philosophy at 4." She gave her a reassuring smile for safe measure as the guy who'd been checking her out got up from his seat and pulled over two chairs from the empty table beside theirs. A look passed between he and Kristen, an imperceptible nod coming from her as she sat back down and gave her a radiant smile back. "_Of course I did_" she heard Amber say and followed her lead in taking a chair, which just so happened to be beside the boy.

"_So Quinn, this is James, Harley and Eric._"

"Nice to meet you James, Harley and Eric, you guys in the same class too?"

Eric, the leering boy, shook his light brown curly hair and gave her a chuckle. "_No we're not but right now I'm highly considering picking up the class.._"

Heat sprung on her cheeks as she heard his remark and she ran her fingers through the soft tendrils of hair on her shoulder.

The blonde attempted to ignore the feeling of being watched as she sat there, everyone chattering around her, while Eric continued to stare at her. Her body tensed as his leg brushed hers and lingered for the longest time before she moved her own foot and faced the other side. It wasn't that he was unattractive, in fact he was extremely attractive, but there was something about the way he was looking at her that made her skin crawl and made her want to get out of there before he could say another word to her. She knew he was trying to start a conversation, she could sense it in the way that whenever he spoke he aimed his words at her but Amber was there, she was her knight in shining armor- well the girl version.

A waitress came towards the table bearing a meat lovers supreme and saucers of parmessan cheese. Thankful for the distraction she turned to Amber and tugger on her shoulder until she moved to within earshot. "I think I'm just gonna go back home, I'm tired and feel like I need a shower.." Amber turned towards her with a confused look on her face and sensed the blonde tense up as Erics hand brushed across her naked leg and lingered once more. "Yup, I'm leaving, see you back home." She didn't wait for Amber to respond and hope she wouldn't see it as rude, afterall she'd only come at her invitation.

"It was nice meeting you all, see you around" she smiled and stood up from her chair.

Kristen immediately began to protest, as did the other girl at the table- Hayley, Kimberly.. whatever her name was. "No really, I have to go. Its getting late and I really should call home." She pushed her chair in and pulled her phone out of her pocket as she walked past the door and out into the night air. It was a nice night to walk home in, balmy but not in the bad way, just nice. As she walked she tapped her finger across her iPhone just as a *New Message* alert popped up on her screen. She was expecting it to be Amber, maybe even her mom, but as she tapped the icon open and the message came up a smile graced her face.

**Sam**: Not cool Fabray, I was expecting a long heart felt message when I got out of class and I come back to nothing. I see how it is.

The blonde bit her bottom lip as if trying to prevent the smile from growing as she typed back: "Long heart felt message? And what was in this message you were imagining?"

She pressed send and tore her eyes from the phone long enough to notice she was two houses down from her own. Her phone buzzed just as she climbed up the two small steps but she waited to answer until she was in her room.

**Sam**: Oh you know, heart felt type things.

**Quinn**: Thats not very helpful and you know it. How was class?

She placed the phone on her bed and emptied her pockets before stripping her shorts and flowy shirt and trading them for a large t-shirt she was sure was Sam's from when they were dating. She didn't realize thats what she'd grabbed until she was sitting in bed, the television remote in one hand while her other grazed her phone, waiting for it to buzz. As soon as it did her heart would hammer and her stomach would begin to flutter.

**Sam**: Things that are too easy aren't as interesting as things you have to work for.. Class was good, honestly I tend to doze off every now and then but I was awake today. Shocked everyone who usually sits around me.

Her eyebrows knit together as she reread his message. Surely he was talking about them, wasn't he? "You're being paranoid.. you just want him to be talking about us.." she mentally scolded herself.

**Quinn**: Well, things you have to work for are worth it, proves your hard work. Good job, what kept you awake? Professor talking about chapstick and its effect on californian women?

She scolded herself once more for not making sense in her response. What the hell was wrong with her? What was it about this boy that sometimes made her so frazzled, even after being apart for two years and being across the world from each other. The clock on her nightstand seemed to get louder as the minutes ticked by and still no response. She'd offended him, scared him away again. First five minutes, then ten, then fifteen. The clock in the corner of the television screen read _11:00 pm_, but she was wide awake. The blonde had convinced herself that that was the end of their conversation before the phone rang beside her almost startling her. Without even checking who it was she unlocked the screen and propped the phone on her ear as she lay her head on her pillow.

"_What time is it?_" asked a voice that sent delicious shivers down her spine and wound their way up until they reached her core.

"A little after eleven" she answered quietly and took her bottom lip between her teeth, her breathing erratic as she hadn't been expecting to hear his voice.

"_Did I wake you?_"

"I couldnt have fallen asleep if I tried.. I'm sorry if I crossed the line by the way."

A light chuckle echoed through the line in response before he said, "_If I remember correctly you like my chapstick and I'm actually very confident in my looks. Youre not the only one who eats Q, had to grab some food and drag my surf board home. Still want me to answer your question?_"

Her eyebrows furrowed again, "Wha- Oh the sleeping question? Sure" she answered and giggled in anticipation.

"_The thought of you._"

Quinns breath caught in her throat as she tried to make sense of what he was saying and before she could stop herself the question was out in the air, her filter shutting down for the night. "What about Mercedes?"

"_What about her Q? I'm not with her.. haven't been since about two months after you two graduated._"

"Why?"

"_Because she sensed something was up, even when we were together she sensed I wasn't all there._"

"You mean in the relationship? Where were you then?"

_"In the past. With you. We're still friends, just saw her last week actually and she has a boyfriend, real nice guy too._"

Her head was buzzing with information, about Mercedes, about Sam, about them. After a large pause she spoke quietly, making sure he was still on the line. "Sam?"

"_Yeah?_" he answered immeaditely, the only sounds in the quiet were their own.

"I miss you" she admitted and held her breathe as she waited for him to say something, anything.

"_I miss you too, Quinn. Goodnight._"

"Goodnight, Sam" she repeated before he clicked off. Taking the phone off of her ear and placing it on her bedside table she was aware of two things, one- she still had feelings for Sam, the boy she'd been through a lot with back home, and two- he still had feelings for her too. As she dozed off memories of the two of them filtered through the hazy state between dreams.


End file.
